The Darkness that Follows
by Jello174
Summary: My eyes stared at the edge of the woods, the can of spray paint still spraying away in my hand. Where had he gone? Was it just my imagination? Rachel watched me curiously, as if not realizing that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. The shadowed boy had been there, I knew he had. But he was gone. Maybe I was going crazy. What would angry shadowed boys want with me?
1. Title

_The Darkness that Follows_  
It started like any other Friday. Any other Friday, or any other week, of any other summer month, of any other year.  
Except it wasn't.  
Today was the day of my seventh birthday. July 20th of 2018.  
The air was warm, the sky was clear, the sun was set high in the south.  
But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was different; that something was going to happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Introduction

Maybe I should introduce myself.  
My name is Dezmond Garrett Cullen.  
I'm going into the 2nd grade. I think I'm smart; I understand math and science better than my friends.  
I play all kinds of sports: soccer, basketball, baseball, hockey, and tennis. I also run with my mom and dad every morning, weather permitting.  
I live with the family who adopted me, a Spanish-American family. Mia and Brian O'Conner, their 4 year old daughter, Rachel, and 5 year old son, Jack.  
It's pretty obvious that I don't fit in with my family. Their skin is lighter than mine. My skin is dark, a golden tan color.  
My eyes are the brightest color green you've ever seen. The color of cartoon radioactive toxins.  
I'm about 4 foot 3 inches tall, a little over average for my age, and weigh about 45 pounds, under average for my height. But, I make up for my scrawny-ness in muscles.  
My hair is blonde, buzzed to a 1 around the sides, the top being longer and spiked up all over with gel.  
I am a complete and total gear-head. I can take a car apart, disassemble the engine, clean it and then put it back together. I've worked in the car garage that my mom's family owns since I could walk.  
And now, for my story.


	3. Chapter 1

_7:00 A.M._

My family lives in Los Angeles, California. It's generally warm here. I like to spend as much time as my dad will let me, outside.

Since his last adventure, my dad has stayed home with us, his wife and kids.

I remember the first adventure he went on that I'd been alive for, working with Uncle Dom against Uncle Owen. My mom didn't like him being gone, so she went after him. Aunt Elena watched me and Jack during that time. I was about two.

Anyways. Today I was working in the garage. I had the overheard doors wide open, the sun was pouring in. I had a tight white tank top on, with my blue jeans and a white industrial respirator as I shook my spray paint can.

I sprayed down the first of four 2-inch doorknobs in Regal Blue.

Oh, what is a 7 year old doing, unsupervised in a garage with spray paint, you might ask?

Well, I hope you haven't forgotten that I have a 4 year old sister. She's going through that stage where the baby doll she carries is seemingly alive to her. So, I'm constructing her a bed for the baby. The knobs that I'm spray painting blue are for decor on the bedposts. The actual frame of the bed will be light grey.

Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. "You're such a good brother!"

Well, I know that too.

But Rachel and Jack aren't like other little siblings, like the ones my friends have. I actually kind of adore them. They have their own room, they never do anything that bothers me. They always ask before using any of my things, and never abuses any of the things that they do use. They don't complain, don't tattle. Generally, they want to help whenever I'm doing something our parents wouldn't perceive as necessary.

Rachel, my sister, has me wrapped around her finger and it's probably not healthy.

"Hey, Dez!"

Speak of the devil.

Rachel bounded into the garage, her dark brown braids bouncing behind her. I broke into a smile, pulling my safety glasses off from my eyes.

"Come here," I motioned her towards me and gave her a hug. Her head fit snugly beneath my chin, her being 3 years younger than me. I pulled back and plugged her nose. I took another white mask and put it around her face, then pressed the metal band to fit the contour of her nose.

"How's it going in here, Dez?" My mother asked, entering the garage with my father holding her around the waist.

"It's coming along nicely." I told her. In my father's other arm was my little brother, Jack. Jack had on his jeans and grey _Carhartt_ T-shirt, ready to join me in work, as he usually did.

Jack was closer to me then even Rachel. Brian had been pushing cars toward him since the minute they brought him home. He'd been in the garage, working with Brian for as long as I could remember. Jack worked with me in the garage as often as Brian and I would allow him. We didn't talk much while working, but Jack always gave me the right tools at the right time, without even needing me to ask. He was the perfect work partner, and the perfect brother. Even if we were only 5 and 7 years old.

"This looks nice, Dez." My father said, running his free hand along the pieces that were beginning to look more and more like bed frame pieces. I shook the can of spray paint once again, and pointed to my mask. Brian nodded and grabbed one for each him, his wife, and Jack.

Brian was tall, about 6 foot 3 inches. He had lighter skin than mine, but still tan from the sunlight. He had blonde hair that was even all the way around, sticking up in the front. His eyes were bright blue, his teeth bright and flashy. He had stubble, and was fairly muscular. Brian was part of law enforcement. However, Mia was a Spanish descendant, so her skin tone was darker than Brian's. She had brown hair, like Rachel, and brown eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back into two braids, which Brian had done this morning. Mia was about 5 foot 7 or 8 inches tall, and was emotionally and physically tough. Mia ran a garage with her brother, and their family restaurant.

A black 1970 Dodge Charger drove in the driveway, and pulled up to the garage doors, which were wide open. My mom and dad shared a look and smiled. Uncle Dom stepped out of the car, followed by my Aunt Letty, and cousin, Brian.

Brian is Uncle Dom's and Aunt Elena's son. He's four, the same age as Rachel. However, he gets along better with Jack and I in the garage than he does with Rachel and her dolls.

Uncle Dom held Aunt Letty around the waist, like my dad was with my mom, and picked up Brian in his other arm.

"You look like you're preforming a surgery." Uncle Dom laughed.

Dominic stood 6 feet 1 inch tall. He was very muscular, more so than Brian, and fiercely protective of his family. I couldn't tell you what color Dom's hair was, because he'd never had any as long as I've known him. He worked in the garage that Mia owned. His eyes were also brown, his skin tone lighter than Mia's.

Another car, looking like a racing car whose model I couldn't place, also pulled in. Uncle Shaw and Uncle Owen stepped out.

Shaw and Owen were brothers. Uncle Shaw's real name was Deckard, but that was too hard to shorten and pronounce correctly for the little ones.

Owen's face had been scarred up after being flung out of the back of an airplane. He'd gotten severe road rash.

Jack raced toward Uncle Shaw. Shaw lifted him into the air and tossed him up slightly.

"What's my favorite nephew up to?"

Both me and little Brian looked at Uncle Shaw with a look of shock. He glanced at us both.

"Of course, I don't have favorites." His British accent portrayed his sarcasm. Uncle Owen smiled at me, which I returned. Two more cars followed after Uncle Shaw. Uncle Roman stepped out of one, and Uncle Tej out of the other. They all moved to enter the garage, greeting each other like they'd never left each other.

"What're you working on, Dez?" Owen asked me. I sprayed the other three doorknobs with the blue spray paint before turning to him.

"Rachel is having this thing," I looked toward her, then at my parents. "It's a bed. For her doll." Owen laughed lightly.

"7 years old and already a carpenter." Dom said as he looked up towards his sister and brother-in-law. "I told you he'd turn into a Toretto." I smiled and continued my work. It was hard to think of the times I couldn't imagine ever fitting in with this family. Mia and Brian had raised me from a baby, treating me just like I was their own. Dom had me in the shop as soon as I could walk. Brian snickered. Dom cocked an eyebrow at him.

"He's just as much O'Conner as he is Toretto." I smiled in amusement. They had this dispute every time they were together.

"Oh really, Arizona?"

"He has the speed of a O'Conner. And the brains." Dom laughed.

"You've got me there, Brian." I turned back towards my work, noticing that neither of them mentioned me being a Cullen. I vaguely wondered why, as my eyes caught a dark figure at the woods line. I barely caught a glimpse at it, before it took of, seeming to just disappear. I registered that it was a male, whose face seemed to look angry, and that he was about as tall as my father. But it was too dark to see anymore then the obvious.

My eyes stared at the edge of the woods, the can of spray paint still spraying away in my hand. Where had he gone? Was it just my imagination? Rachel watched my curiously, as if not realizing that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. The shadowed boy had been there, I knew he had. But he was gone. Maybe I was going crazy. What would angry shadowed boys want with me?


	4. Chapter 2

_11:00 P.M._

My eyes were accustomed to the dark naturally. It just came to me with birth. I needed no lights to navigate, or had no problem with my eyes adjusting.

I turned the lights out in my bedroom, and laid down. I laid on my back, and quickly enough to startle me, a shadow appeared in my door. At first, I thought it was my dad, coming to say goodnight. But he didn't move from my doorway.

I sat up slowly, glad that he didn't disappear when I looked at him.

My shadow follower didn't seem to want to hurt me, despite the angry look on his face. I wasn't worried about him hurting me. He just startled me. I didn't understand why I was seeing him.

I figured I was probably insane, but I motioned him into the room. He moved his hand from the door frame, to his side, and took one step in. I continued to wave him farther into the room. When he reached the end of my bed, he sat there and didn't come any closer.

I felt his body weight push the mattress down, so there was no doubt he was real.

But he couldn't have been anymore than 17 years old. And I'd never seen him before in my life.

I pulled my feet up under the blankets, closer to me, under the blanket. I saw his eyes follow the movement, and then I leaned forward, ever so slowly.

"Who are you?" I whispered to him. His eyes widened slightly at the sound of my voice, and I noticed that they were a golden brown color, unnatural. His skin color was pale white, almost glowing in the darkness. But, he relaxed, and let out a quiet and light laugh. However, he didn't seem to want to do first introductions. So I did.

"My name is Dez Cullen. But I think you already know who I am." He watched me curiously.

"Well, if you didn't know me, why would you be here, with me in my bedroom? And how would you have gotten past my father?" I explained. A flash of agony crossed his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked immediately. He still didn't answer me.

"Adopted." I clarified after several moments. "I don't know my actual father. He and my biological mother ran out on me." His eyebrows furrowed, and so did mine. I didn't understand why I was telling him these things. I didn't even know his name.

"Well, it's the better of my two thoughts." I paused. "The other is that they just didn't want me." Another flash of agony. But he remained silent.

"I prefer the first thought." I continued. "It seems less likely, but I'd rather go the rest of my life believing that versus the second thought." He didn't move.

"Turned seven today." I said, not understanding why he wouldn't talk back. He was clearly a real person. I felt compelled to reach out and touch him, to make sure of it. I leaned forward again, and this time, his head snapped over and looked at me, his expression intense again.

"Am I really this crazy?" I whispered to myself, my hand reaching out to touch him. His hand went up, grasping my wrist. His grip was like iron. My hand didn't move.

I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I had him around the neck, my knee in his chest cavity, and he was on his back. But, his hand never left the grip it had on my left wrist.

Now that I was touching him, there was no doubt in my mind that he was real. His skin was slightly cooler than mine, and tougher than steel. But I held him there, and he held my wrist. And then he laughed. A low, amused chuckle.

"My name is Edward." He said, letting go of my wrist and putting both his hands up in a sign of surrender. I leaned my weight off of him, and released his neck.

Edward sat up, back to his original position.

"How do you know me?" I asked him. Edward frowned.

"Do you have a conspiracy theory for this too?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Part of Brian's family?" I'd never met Brian's family. Edward smiled.

"Possibly. Not a bad guess."

"Dom's?"

"Another good one. Do I look like a Toretto?" I looked at him. He had my ears, and my nose. We had the same sharp jawline and slightly pointed chin. My eyes widened slightly.

"Will you be here again tomorrow night?" Edward asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Every night. I live here." Edward frowned again.

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Wait," I started.

"Dez!" Brian whisper-yelled. And Edward was gone.

"Crap," I mumbled. Brian appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Sam," I answered quickly. Sam is my 2 year old German Shepard that I've raised from a newborn pup. He sleeps at the end of my bed or on the floor next to my bed, protecting me. Brian raised his eyebrows skeptically. I stared at him, letting the innocence wash over my face.

"How many secrets does Sam know?" I looked at me dog.

 _All except one,_ I thought.

"All of them." I told Brian. And he laughed, leaving the room. The light from the kitchen illuminated the patch on the floor where Sam was laying. I yawned and reached down to pet him.

"You know all the secrets after I tell you this one. And it's a good one, I promise." Sam's ears perked up, so I knew he was listening. I started the story, and when I got to my own personal views of the situation, I swear I could hear Edward's light, comforting laugh in the background.


	5. Chapter 3

_12:00 A.M._

"Dez?"

The voice cut through my nightmare, the same, reoccurring nightmare I'd have every night. My eyes shot open, but nobody was there. And then I felt the cold hand come in contact with my bare skin. I turned, expecting to see Brian standing over me, as he always was when this happened. But it was my shadow that stood over me. Sam's head perked up from the end of my bed.

Edward's face was contorted with worry and pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, my voice hoarse. His face relaxed, and he laughed lightly. The sound was comforting.

"After the nightmare you just had, and you're wondering if I'm okay." I blushed.

"You look like you're in pain." Edward frowned. "And how do you know what nightmare I had?" Edward looked down.

"Lucky guess. And that's just my resting face."

I could feel the lie as he said it. He sat on the edge of my bed, closer to me than before.

"Thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow night?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I found the way you sleep...intriguing." I stared at him for a long moment, before I started silently laughing. He stared at me, embarrassed.

"Creep." I whispered to him, and we both started laughing.

"But really now, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Always am. Just a little scared."

Edward hadn't lifted his hand off of my side. His cold hand prickled against my warm skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale. When he reopened his eyes, I couldn't find the amber color they had been before. There was only black. His jaw tightened, and I could hear his teeth pushing together.

"Edward?" I asked. His eyes switched to me, tight with resistance.

"Go to sleep, Dez." His voice was softer than his face, still gentle.

"Are you-"

"Please Dez." I could tell something was wrong. But he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. I swallowed, and nodded, and he finally removed his hand from me. Instead, he reached up and ruffled my hair. And he was gone. I rolled, burying my face in between the two pillows, and wondered if I really was just crazy.


	6. Chapter 4

_3:00 A.M._

 _Edward_

Bella was on the couch when I walked into our house. Renesmee was asleep long before.

"Edward?" Bella asked as soon as she saw my face. "What's wrong?" I leaned against the wall. She was at my side in an instant.

"What happened?" She asked. She looked into my eyes, and noticed the color they were. Her face contorted into shock.

"Edward..." She started.

"I didn't." I reassured her. But I looked down. "I _wanted_ to. His scent is as strong, if not stronger than yours, Bella."

"But I thought..." She trailed off again.

"Oh, he's amazing, yes." I said with a smile. "Fast, and tall. Strong already. Had me pinned by the neck earlier. He's a wonderful craftsman, too. Building a bed for his adopted sister. He has the skin of one of us, tough as iron, though it's the color of Jacob's, and Seth's, and the other wolves. His body temperature fluctuates constantly. He has blood, like Nessie."

"How are they? The family?" Bella asked impatiently.

"You'd never believe it. It's the most interesting thing I've ever seen. The father, Brian is his name, he knows, Bella. He's an associate of Carlisle. But the family has raised him as a human. And it's slowed down his developmental process, being unbeknownst to us. He is seven. He looks seven, and sounds seven."

"Edward, does that affect his life span though?" I paused.

"That's a good question, Bella. We might not have as long with him."

"Did they keep his name?" Bella asked quietly. I nodded, leading her to the couch.

"He's going to have to come into our lives soon."

"I know," I assured her. "And so does Brian."

"He's going to realize soon." She started to panic. "He's going to figure himself out."

"Possibly," I said. "But it's also likely that he won't. So we are going to have to introduce him to the family."

"Edward, but you said his scent-"

"I can live with his scent, just as I can with yours. It's the rest of my family. I wonder if they'll smell him the way I do."

"We'll find out soon."

"He's an athlete." I said, thinking on the spot. "Maybe we should have him play a healthy game of baseball." Bella smiled mischievously.

"This will be my first time on the field."

"That it will." We were silent for several moments.

"Does he know about you? You said he pinned you down." I smiled and pulled her in close to me.

"He caught me watching this afternoon. And right before he went to bed. But I froze once I could see him completely, up close, trying to assess his every thought. And he ended up talking to me. He doesn't know anything about our way of life though. Or who I am, other than my name."

"We'll play baseball this week than."

"Certainly." I agreed.

"Dezmond Garrett Cullen." Bella muttered.

 _Dezmond_

 _July 27th, 2018_

Through the next week, I saw Edward multiple times. I'd catch him watching me during the day. He'd wake me up from my nightmares, but would already be gone before I could talk to him.

But today, July 27th, I was working in the garage by myself again.

"Edward?" I felt dumb, whispering into the darkness. But I knew he was watching me. I could feel the cold air radiating from him.

"Yes, Dez?" I let out a breath.

"Just gonna stand in the corner?"

I stood in the garage, working on the bed. The lights were on, but Edward managed to hide very well in the corner shadows. I pulled my safety glasses off as he stepped into the light.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you stand in the shadows instead of where I can see you?"

"Eventually. I actually do have one thing I'd like to get off my chest today."

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

"One." Edward said. "I'm going to go slow, as not to freak you out. You will slowly learn more and more about me." I tapped my fingers impatiently.

"Deal." I said after some time.

"This is artificial lighting?" He asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Artificle lighting?" I asked, not able to properly pronounce the sounds. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Light bulbs." He explained. I nodded.

"Yes. All of it, as long as you don't stand by the doors." Edward stepped into the light, and I got my first real look at him.

His pale white skin seemed to glow lightly in the light. He had bronze colored hair, with bright, amber colored eyes. His lips stood out against the white skin. He was tall, the same height as Brian. He was muscularly toned, but was no Uncle Dom. He was ridiculously handsome, even to a male's own standards. He had the same, sharp jawline as mine, and the same pointed, small ears. His nose, however, was straighter than mine, whereas I had a little button of a nose.

"You play baseball, right Dez?" Edward asked me. My eyes snapped up.

"Yes. Of course." And before I had a second to blink, a baseball was soaring at my face. My hand shot up in front of my face, and it smacked my palm.

"What was that for?" I asked him angrily. He just smirked at me.

"To see if you were team worthy. You're going to meet my family tonight, when the storm rages. And we are going to play baseball."

"Why during the storm?"

"You'll see."


	7. Chapter 5

_5:00 P.M._

 _July 27th, 2018_

"Dad?" I called down the hallway.

"In here, Dez." Brian called back to me from his office. I stood in the doorway. Brian was leaning over his desk, his head in his hands.

"Do you mind if I go play a game of baseball?" Brian looked up at me, his eyes narrowing.

"It's supposed to storm." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Is it?" I asked, trying to play innocent.

"Yes." Brian answered firmly. Crap. So he was sure of his answer. He sighed.

"Who would you be with?" I hesitated. Brian stared right through me. When I didn't answer, he straightened up.

"Dezmond?" He pushed.

"His name is Edward." I answered. Brian froze.

"Dad?"

"When did you meet Edward?" Brian asked stonily. I counted the days.

"Seven days ago." At the same time, the doorbell rang. Brian looked up, and walked to the door, leading me there by the shoulder.

Edward stood in the doorway. Brian's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Hello, Mr. O'Conner. I was wondering if I could borrow your son for a game of baseball with my family. I will have him back tonight." The way he phrased it was very polite, but it was clear that he wasn't really asking.

Brian loosened his grip on me.

"He'll be safe with us, I promise." Edward added. Brian nodded stiffly.

"Have fun, Dez." He said quietly.

"Thanks, Dad." Edward smiled at me.

"Well, they're waiting for us." I closed the front door behind me and stared at Edward suspiciously.

"How did you do that?" I asked Edward. I'd only known the guy for a few days, but the relationship we were building felt...different. I'd always been the older brother. Edward was building a protective brother relationship over me. I guess when you knew a guy was watching out for you, to see you stay safe and protect you, you grew closer more quickly.

"Do what?" Edward asked, still smiling, wider now.

"Allow me to come with you."

"Brian knows my family." Edward said. "A deal between our families was made a long time ago."

"How long ago?" I asked. Edward glanced at me, and opened the back passenger door to a silver Volvo for me. I was half expecting there to be a booster seat, as that was always what Brian had me seated in, however, Edward didn't even seem to realize.

"7 years ago." He climbed into the other side as I got in. I couldn't help but realize the irony that I was born 7 years ago. And then the puzzle pieces clicked.

"Oh!" I said aloud. Edward looked at the road ahead of him, his grip tightening as if he knew the thoughts running through my head. But I decided against asking any of the questions.

"Yes," Edward said quietly as he took off, going what seemed to be 100 miles per hour. "I have known you your whole life. I've come by to watch, protect you occasionally, waiting for the day you'd notice me."

"Why?" I asked. Edward's face tightened, and then relaxed.

"Waiting for the day you were ready."

Heat broke out, rolling down my spine in waves, identical to a heat flash, with more intensity.

"Edward," I started, ready to ask my next question. My breathing and heart rate beginning to quicken. The heat flashes continued attacking me.

Edward's eyes snapped over to me through the mirror and his hand was on my shoulder in an instant.

"Calm down, Dez."

"Edward," I tried again, the heat overwhelming me. He stopped the car altogether, and was leaning over me. He had both hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes. His cold hands felt good against the heat inside of my body.

"Dez, look at me." I switched my gaze to his eyes. They were black again.

"Relax. We are almost to the baseball field." That did it. The nervousness to meet Edward's family and play baseball with them got to me again.

The heat flashes broke, my heart rate steadied.

"Edward," I tried one last time, and was relieved when the heat didn't start again. He seemed to be, too, as he started driving again.

"Do you know my father?" Edward seemed mildly relieved with the question. He even laughed lightly.

"Yes, I know your father, Dez."

"Will he..." I trailed off, but had a good feeling I already knew the answer.

"Yes," Edward said. "He's going to be at the game. But I'm not going to tell you who he is, and he's not going to tell you either. Is that a fair deal?"

"No," I said. "That wasn't the deal. Edward, I don't want to meet him."

"I don't blame you." He muttered.

"You shouldn't. He and my mother, they had their chance. They didn't want me. Do you know what that feels like?" Edward stopped the car again. But this time, he didn't touch me.

"Dez, I don't want you to say that they didn't want you. Can you do that for me?"

"Why?"

"Because I know your parents. They did want you. It was safer for you to be away from them at the time."

"So it's okay now?" I asked, slightly sarcastic.

"Yes." Edward answered. "It's safe now."

I didn't like this revelation. I wanted to hate them. I wanted to be angry with my parents for leaving to find out now, that they were protecting me this whole time. And Brian knew.

That thought infuriated me. The heat raked through my body again. Pain came with it this time. My body started to shake.

"We're here." Edward said stiffly. A cold shudder swept down my spine, and the shaking stopped. I stepped out into the brisk air, praying that the heat and pain would stop as well.

Edward grasped my shoulder tightly, as if holding me in my body.

"Calm down, Dez, or a lot of bad things are going to happen." I inhaled deeply through my nose. The pain stopped running through my spine. But the heat lingered, ready to attack me at any moment.

"What's happening to me, Edward?" I looked up desperately into his eyes.

He looked down at me and knelt, making him eye level with me. He grasped both my shoulders gently.

"I'll explain it all to you, I promise, Dez. Just not now. Not yet."

"Edward-"

"Trust me, Dezmond. Just stay calm." I nodded stiffly. We entered a giant meadow surrounded by the woods. A giant group of people were gathered in the middle. They all turned to look at Edward and I at the same moment. As we approached the group most of the group took a deep inhale through their noses. The only two that didn't were too men. The first man, I noticed, had the same skin color as me. He had dark brown eyes, and black, messy hair. He had my same button nose. He was very tall, very muscular, and I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He held hands with a young girl, who had to be 10 years old. Standing next to the girl was a woman, not much older than 20, if that. She had pale skin, like Edward's. Her eyes were darker than his, but lighter than brown. She had light brown hair, and bright red lips. Her jaw dropped when she caught my eyes.

Edward kept his grip on my shoulder. I hid behind him slightly.

"Dez, this is my father, Carlisle, and my mother, Esme." Carlisle couldn't have been much more than 23 years old. And Esme, not much more than him. Edward gestured toward a boy about his age.

"My brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie. My sister, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper." Alice smiled at me, Jasper looked at me somewhat hungrily. Then Edward turned toward the smaller group.

"This is my wife, Bella, my daughter, Renesmee, and my friend, Jacob Black." Jacob intrigued me. His skin was the same, dark, golden color as mine, and my button nose. I could believe he was my father, but he didn't look anymore than 16, despite his body shape. He stared back at me with interest.

"This is Dez." Edward announced to the crowd.

"Well, Dez, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Carlisle said to me. "You've played baseball before, I trust?" I smiled at him, flashing my white teeth. Jacob's eyes widened, and he tapped Bella's shoulder anxiously.

I watched the group. My father was in here somewhere. He was one of these men. I couldn't believe it though. I was seven. The oldest man, Carlisle, was only about 23 years old. There wasn't any way any of these guys could be my father.

Edward laughed behind me, and I knew he could tell what I was thinking. I noticed that all of Edward's family had the same, amber colored eyes. No bright toxic green eyes. None that looked like they could be mine.

"Of course." Emmett, the big guy, smirked at me.

"Are you any good?" He challenged. I glared at him, and buffed out my chest.

"Don't you look mighty intimidating." I mocked him. "Wait and find out." I said, tightening up my muscles. Emmett glared at me, coming over to size me up while his family laughed.

"Wanna play some ball or not?" I asked him. Then he broke into a smile and clapped me on the shoulder.

"I like this one, Edward." So Emmett clearly wasn't my father.

"Let's get to the game." Carlisle said. This time, Esme grasped my shoulder as the others began taking their places on the field. Jacob walked by her side, holding hands with the girl...Renesmee, I think it was.

"You don't have to play." I smirked.

"I want to." I replied and cracked my knuckles.

"Don't mind Emmett." Esme told me. "He's just a giant child."

"I've noticed." I said. "No offense."

"None taken." Esme said, smiling.

"What do you play?" I asked Esme.

"Umpire, honey. My boys like to cheat."

"What am I going to play?"

"Whatever you're good at."

"I'm a pitcher, on my team."

"Ah," Esme laughed. "I'm sure Edward would step aside for you."

"Why would he do that?" Esme frowned slightly, and I almost felt bad for asking the question that caused it.

"Because he's a good kid."

"Esme? Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, child." She stopped and looked at me. I was around the height of her chest.

"Edward told me my father would be here tonight. He wouldn't introduce me to him, or him to me. But, even your husband, Carlisle, is only around 23 years old. How can any of them be my father?" Esme smiled again.

"Edward told you that for a reason, Dezmond. My family, we aren't as young as we look."

"Edward is 17, with a daughter that must be at least 9 or 10 years old. How is that possible?" Esme just laughed.

"Edward didn't want you to figure it out tonight. That's why he's leading you on this chase. He'll explain, I promise he will. And soon. But, I will confirm that your father is here tonight." I looked at the different men on the field. I could rule out Emmett, and Jasper, based on the way he looked at me. That left Edward and Carlisle, and Jacob off to the sidelines.

"I don't understand." I muttered.

"That's the point." Esme told me. "Now go bat."


	8. Chapter 6

I walked to Edward, where the team was gathering. Our team consisted of Carlisle, Edward, Alice and me.

"You're going after me, Dez." Second batter. I could live with that. I watched Jasper throw the ball at full speed toward the plate, a perfect strike. Edward smacked it across the meadow. Emmett took off at a speed I didn't think possible. I picked up the bat, and stepped away from home plate.

Edward was at 3rd base when the ball came soaring in, a second later. I swallowed the lump in my throat, as everyone's eyes seemed to drag toward my position. Emmett smiled challengingly, and that pushed me over the edge. I tightened my grip on the bat, and something started to change with my body.

My vision enhanced. I could see an 8th color to the usual of 7. It seemed as though I had never seen anything clearly before in my life. My hearing amplified, noises around me enhancing, allowing me to hear distinct noises from long distances away. I felt my body temperature change, decreasing below what was deemed as average and healthy for a human. My blood stopped running through my veins, draining to some secret storage area. I heard the hearty knock of my chest as it beat its last beat, although my breathing remained. All eyes started at me in shock. My skin stayed the color it was, but I felt my eyes change in color. Fiery torture stopped after what seemed like forever, and then the baseball was soaring at me.

I swung, putting all my power behind it.

The ball was gone.

And so was I.

Running the bases as fast as I could go. Edward was home, Emmett was gone, chasing the ball. I was at 3rd base when Emmett threw the ball from the other end of the meadow. I pushed my legs faster than they could go, sliding into home plate just as Jasper caught the ball at the same place. We both looked up at Esme, my body covering the plate, Jasper's foot mere centimeters from it.

"Safe!" She called. My team erupted in cheers. The others stayed silent. I felt the power drain me quickly, the blood starting to pulse again, and my heart started beating. My body warmed up again, as though the power had come on. The 8th color vanished, and my eyes changed once again.

"Edward." I said, and collapsed. He was kneeling next to me instantly, the cheering had stopped. Faces flashed through my head. As well as jumbled words. Waves of pain shocked through my body like a machine trying to jolt back into action.

"He's stuck." I heard someone say.

"Jasper, you've got to help."

"I can't touch him, Edward."

"We will help you, Jasper."

"Your nephew, Jasper, please." I recognized Bella's voice. Jasper approached my body. Edward was holding my upper body in his lap. I watched Jasper carefully kneel down, and so did Edward. Alice held Jasper around the waist, leaning toward me along with him.

Jasper placed his hand gently along my neck, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Relaxation flooded through me. I felt my muscles loosening and relaxing in Edward's arms. Carlisle, Edward's father, placed his hand on Alice and Jasper's shoulder.

I felt the fire in the center of my back spread again. My spine cracked. My body settled into its human state. I let out a breath. My eyes closed.

"Dad," I mumbled incoherently. My pillow turned rock solid. I rubbed my eyes and searched for Edward's familiar face. When I found it, I put my hand on my chest.

"Where's my dad?" Edward's face flashed in agony, and I was beginning to pick up on the pattern. But, his body relaxed.

"We'll get you to him, Dez. Go on to sleep." I don't know whether it was his persuasive voice, or the unusual exhaustion that had settled over me, but my eyes closed, and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 7

_Edward_

Dezmond's eyes snapped shut. I adjusted him to a more comfortable position.

"Edward-" Carlisle started in a warning tone.

"I promised Brian O'Conner that I would have Dez home safely, tonight." Carlisle shut his mouth. I picked Dez up gently under his knees and back. His arms carefully wrapped around my neck.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Do you-" I gave her a forced smile in an attempt to reassure her. I heard Jacob's thoughts, noticing that this smile was the same fake smile that I wore during Bella's pregnancy with Renesmee. I winked at him.

"It'll be okay, Bella. See you at home."

And I ran for the car.

I laid Dez across the backseats. His face was innocent, even angelic while he slept. I could see all of my features, and all of Bella's features in him while he slept. I could see even the strange features that were Jacob's and not either of ours.

I got in the drivers seat and drove off. I tried to think. I had thought Dez had called me Dad, back at the field. I thought he had figured it out. I tried to sort my feelings about that. I'd frozen like a deer in headlights. But did I like the idea of Dez calling me dad? I wanted to get to know him on a personal level before I came out as his father. However, it was hard to be around him and not act like a father. Considering all the things Brian let him do.

And Brian. Dez called Brian his dad.

Jealously burned inside me.

I wanted their relationship with my son. He'd turned into a vampire, it should be time for him to safely enter our lives.

I pulled into Brian's driveway, stopping my thoughts up short.

Brian was waiting.

I stepped out, adn gently pulled Dez back into my arms. When I came around the visible side of the car, Brian was on his feet.

"What'd you do to him?"

"Relax, Mr. O'Conner." I said, trying to be polite. "He's just sleeping."

Brian stopped me at the door. He put his hand on Dez's head. His gaze softened.

"I'll take him from here." Brian said.

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to put him to bed." Brian stared at me, and then opened the front door to let me in.

"Is he home?" I heard Mia call fro the other room. Brian watched me.

"Upstairs. 1st door on the left." I nodded, although I already knew.

Brian went through the door his wife was in.

I walked up, and into Dez's room. I held him carefully with one arm, and pulled back his blankets with my free hand. Dez stirred.

"It's okay," I hushed him.

"Edward?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yes." He rubbed his eyes and snuggled his head against my chest.

"Where's my dad?" He murmured.

"Brian is downstairs." I told him gently. "Your father was at the baseball game, Dez." He opned his eyes slightly. I laid him in the bed and pulled the blankets up to his stomach.

"What'd he think?" I could feel the hesitation in his question. I smiled at him.

"He was very proud, Dez. Very proud." Dez smiled, and then his face relaxed, and he drifted off to sleep.

I turned, but Brian was waiting in the door.

"Does he know that it's you?" I ruffled Dez's hair.

"No. He thinks it's Jacob. But to him, all of us look far too young to be his father." Brian watched me, and his son.

"Come to the kitchen, please, Edward." Brian turned away from the doorway. I pulled Dez's hair back and kisses his forehead softly.

I followed Brian to the kitchen. Mia stood as soon as she saw me.

Dominic Toretto, Deckard Shaw, and Owen Shaw also stood around the kitchen. Dominic sat at the table with Mia, Owen, and Deckard leaning against the kitchen counters.

"Who are you?" Deckard Shaw asked me.

"Edward Cullen. Dez's biological father."

Owen Shaw got in my face.

"How dare you even refer to yourself as that?" I glared at him.

"I have spent the last ten years of my life trying to protect him, Owen Shaw."

"Edward's father, Carlisle, trusted Mia and I with Dez while they built a safe environment for him." Then Brian turned to me. "He's become part of our family."

"I understand that. But he's always been my son."

"Maybe we can negotiate." Dominic said. "You have a family. A large one. With friends, allies, and connections." He gestured toward the others in the kitchen. "So do we. Ours is built on cars, yours on blood." He gestured towards the stairs.

"I'm sure you've seen what Dez has been up to the last week. He's happy with us, he fits in here."

"Dez changed to a vampire for the first time tonight. He's very powerful, faster than I, stronger than most."

"Always has been." Dominic said, while Mia covered her mouth in surprise.

"He belongs with his breed."

"He belongs with people who love him." Brian argued. "My family had known about his 'breed' and we've accepted him as our own. Jack and Rachel adore him."

"As well as little Brian." Dominic added.

"We all do." Owen Shaw said. I stared at them.

"And you all think my family doesn't. I have loved the boy since Bella first told me she was pregnant with him. I have loved him since I first laid eyes on his beautiful face. from the first time I held his small body. Otherwise, I wouldn't go through all the trouble to get him back." They glanced at each other. I read their minds.

"You thought I wouldn't come back for him." I said. "That's why you allowed yourselves to get so attached."

"No," Deckard Shaw said. "We all knew your kind would come for him one day."

"But you thought it would be after your lifetime."

"Dezmond will outlive us." Owen said. "We know he will."

"Because he's a vampire."

"That's questionable." Brian said. My gaze snapped over to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Dez shows significant signs to being a possible werewolf, like Jacob."

"How?"

"Well, to start, the skin color. I've seen Jacob when he's angry, his body goes rigid and he starts to shake. Dez has done that a few times." Suddenly I was in front of Brian O'Conner. Everyone jumped forward.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well cause you just happened to be around, didn't you?" Brian mocked.

We stood, head to head, neither of us being any taller than the other.

"I am taking him, this week, Brian O'Conner."

"If that is what he wants, Edward Cullen."


	10. Chapter 8

_Dezmond_

The black haired man knelt in front of me.

"Hi." I said to him. His eyes held a milky film to their crimson red color.

"Aren't you an interesting creation. What are you child?" I placed my hand on my chest, a gesture I had seen Renesmee use when she introduced herself to me.

"I am Dez. What are you?" He smiled lightly.

"I am Aro."

My eyes snapped open. Somebody was lifting me out of my bed.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"It's me, Dez." I sighed, relieved.

"Dad." I held him around the neck.

"Yes. Come on, bug-a-boo, we're gonna take a ride." Brian said.

"To where?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet. Pick any place you want to go, but don't tell me. Not yet. Keep it to yourself. And Dez?"

"Yes, dad?"

"We can't tell Edward."

So it was a No-Edward secret. Brian carried me down the stairs. Mia was downstairs getting Jack and Rachel ready.

"What time is it?" I asked my dad.

"It's about 4 A.M."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Dez?"

"Where does Edward live?" Brian froze. And so did Mia.

"Washington, bugster."

"So I pick a place far away from Washington?" Both my parents relaxed.

"Yes. Far, far away from Washington."

"Is Uncle Dom coming with us?"

"The whole family." Brian confirmed.

"Okay. I know where I wanna go."

"Don't tell us." Mia and Brian both said. I nodded. Mia handed me my shoes and jacket.

"Come on, Dez. We're gonna go get the car for mom." Brian placed me on my feet.

I walked out the front door, and glanced towards the woods I had seen Edward at before.

Jacob stood there, shocked, and then took off.

"Dad." I said, staring at the woods."

"What is it, Dez?"

I pointed to the woods.

"If you want this to be a No-Edward secret, we should hurry." Brian straightened up and looked toward the woods.

"Who was standing there, Dez."

"Jacob." Brian nodded and swallowed hard.

"Get in the car, Dez."


	11. Chapter 9

Brian's Camaro wasn't that big. But for having 3 small children in the backseat, I thought there was plenty of room.

Rachel sat in a booster seat behind the driver seat. I sat behind the front passenger seat, and Jack was in between us. Brian had taken out Jack and I's booster seat to make room.

My mom sat in the front seat, my dad in the driver seat.

Brian led everybody behind us; Uncle Dom, Letty, and little Brian, Uncle Shaw and Owen, Uncle Roman, Tej, and even Hobbes.

"You said you picked a place, Dez?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Can I tell you?"

"When we get to the highway."

I didn't keep track of the time after that, but eventually Brian looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Okay, Dez. Where're we going?"

"The Dominican Republic!" I said excitedly. Brian and Mia smiled at me, and then at each other.

"Perfect. Good thinking." Brian said.

"San Juan? Santo Domingo? Santiago?" Mia asked.

"Dez?"

"Santo...Dom." I said, forgetting how to pronounce the rest of it. Mia smiled.

I knew she meant for me not to hear it, but there was no clearer sound in the air than when she leaned over and whispered to Brian.

"Will he be safe there?"

Too many hours and several naps later, we arrived at the El Embajador hotel in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic.

"The Dominican Republic? Really, Dez?" Owen asked as he got out of his car to stretch his legs. "You couldn't have picked London or something?"

"Sorry, Uncle Owen." I said as I pushed my bottom lip out at him. I turned to admire the building.

Roman, Tej, Uncle Shaw and Hobbes took off in their vehicles to patrol the city.

Brian and Mia led Jack and Rachel inside.

I walked in a few minutes layer with Uncle Dom, Aunt Letty and Brian.

"Uncle Dom?'

"What is it, Squirt?"

"Why did we need to come here?"

"Cause this is the place you picked, Dez." He explained, confused.

"Why did we have to leave Los Angeles?" I questioned.

Dom motioned Brian and Letty on. He knelt down in front of me.

"Dez, your dad will explain this to all of us at some point. Can you wait till then?" I thought about it.

"I guess so."

Dom and I walked into the hotel.

Brian and Mia were checking us in, while the counter man looked at us as though we didn't belong here at all.

Letty and little Brian were wandering the lobby. Jack and Rachel stood by a giant fish tank. I joined them.

A few minutes later, Brian and Mia walked up behind us.

"We're all set. Let's go check out the rooms."


	12. Chapter 10

_Edward_

"Edward!" Jacob yelled as he entered the house.

I ran down the stairs.

"Brian is taking Dez." I froze.

"Where?" Jacob shook his head.

"I don't know."

"When?"

"Right now." My fists clenched.

"Tell my family. I'll get a head start. Follow my scent." Jacob nodded, I clapped him on the shoulder, and left.

The woods blurred past me. I ran as fast as I could from Forks, Washington to Los Angeles, California, and didn't stop until I reached Brian's house.

The lights were off. It was silent, as a pose to the usual sounds of cars and kids and tools. Dez's scent lingered strongly though.

I took off down the road, following the scent of my son's human blood.

I stopped at the end of their road.

"Edward?' Bella came up behind me.

"They took him. Away from here, leaving me to track him down."

"Where are they headed?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I can't hear their thoughts."

"What now?" Bella asked, putting her head against my shoulder. I turned, pulling her into a hug.

"We find him."

Bella and I raced back to Brian's house. The rest of my family was waiting there.

"We're going to have to track them down. They don't think we're fit to have Dez."

"We'll need to research any previous residence or any current residence other than this one." Carlisle said.

I walked up to Brian's front door.

Dez's scent was still incredibly strong, meaning that they hadn't left the house that long ago. I touched the door, hoping for more information.

"We'll find him, Edward." Carlisle said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Feels like when I thought Bella was dead. Before I went to Italy. Like my entire world has crashed down.

"We are going to find him." Carlisle said. "Don't worry."

"What happens if somebody gets to him before we do?"

"The Volturi should have stopped hunting him, son." I shook my head.

"He's so young..."

I turned the doorknob. The door was unlocked.

"They excepted us to come here." I noticed.

"But there didn't expect us to find anything." He said, walking in. "Look in the kitchen, Edward. Wallets, credit cards, ID's, anything." Carlisle went upstairs.

I cleared the counters in the kitchen. There wasn't anything left on the table.

I tried to open a drawer closest to the table. It was locked. Hope flickered inside of me.

Carefully, I grabbed the sides of the drawer, and pulled it out. The lock broke. The drawer slid out with ease.

Papers filled the drawer. Credit car payments, house payments, car insurance to a white Camaro, SD cards to old phones and computers.

I smiled.

"Carlisle?" I called. "Will any of this help?" He was by my side in less than a second. He pulled out a credit card payment.

"This will."

Carlisle sat at a computer in the living room.

In a matter of seconds, he had all the information pulled up and its location of purchase.

"He's booked two rooms in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic for the next week.

"Lots of sun in the Dominican Republic."

"That's probably why they picked it." Carlisle said. "Well. Guess we're gonna be taking a ride."

"You know this could be just to divert us."

"What man buys a pizza on credit as a diversion? They probably didn't think we'd be able to get into the drawer."

I walked outside to my waiting family.

"Road trip, anyone?"


	13. Chapter 11

_Dezmond_

I walked out of the elevator. Just as I was about to walk out of the building, somebody called me back.

"Dez!"

Uncle Owen followed after me.

"Where are you going?"

"A walk."

"With who?"

"With me."

"You can't wander around Santo Domingo by yourself, kid. What would your father say?"

"I'll be back."

"Dez, go back to the room. Ask your dad to take a walk with you."

"I'll just go upstairs. It's too crowded in that room though." I walked back towards the elevator. Owen watched me go in, and the doors close.

Our room was on the 5th floor.

I had pressed number 2. The doors opened, and I went right to the staircase. The stairs led out the back of the building.

What was I doing, you're wondering?

In Los Angeles, I'd always had the garage to go to when I wanted to be alone. In this hotel, there was no place to hide with 12 other people.

I needed some distance. And if that meant walking through Santo Domingo by myself, well, who am I kidding? Of course that's what it meant.

The fresh, warm air hit my face. I smiled and took a deep breath in. It wasn't California, but I could live with it. I continued down the road. I passed buildings and people on my way by. Some were wrapped in scarfs, hiding their faces, others wandered the roads in tank tops and shorts, enjoying the sun. I waved to people as I walked by them.

I walked past two people covered in clothing from head to foot, no skin visible except around their eyes and hands. I waved, and then as I turned around again, they jumped back and tackled me into an alley between two hotel buildings.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Dez, it's okay." One of them said. The voice was very familiar.

The other covered my mouth. His hand covered my whole face.

"Emmett, let him breathe." The first voice said as he started unwinding his head dress.

"Emmett?" I asked as he uncovered my face. "What're you doing here?"

The other man had his headdress off, and now looked at me.

"Edward." I smiled. "What're you guys doing here?" They shared a look with each other.

"We're going to take you home, Dez."

"To the hotel? No. I just wanted to go for a walk."

"No. Back to Washington." My eyebrows creased.

"I live in California."

"You're going to come visit my family in Washington, Dez. We have some things to explain to you."

"Like what?"

Edward and Emmett shared another look.

Emmett grasped my shoulders gently.

"Little kid, I know somebody that you might like to meet."

"Who?" I asked, ignoring the "little kid" part. He glanced at Edward. And than back to me.

"Do you think much about your biological parents, Dez?"

I froze. Emmett backed away as my eyes darkened multiple degrees.

"I think it's best that you and your family go back to Washington, Edward." I told him coldly. "My dad won't be happy to see you here." I stood up.

"Dez." Edward said, and grabbed my arm. I growled and spun on him. My body started shaking.

Edward's eyes went wide.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp, and left the alley.

"Dez!" Edward called to me, but I kept walking. Edward's silver Volvo kept up with my pace.

"Dez? Will you please come talk to me?" Alice asked me.

"I really don't have anything to say."

"Dezmond!" Brian's white Camaro stopped on the side of the street. Alice growled at him. Brian got out of the car and crossed the street, lifting me into his arms. He completely ignored Alice's presence.

"Don't you ever leave like that again. Got me? Do you understand?" He set me on my feet, but held onto me tight.

"I understand." I told him, nodding. He hugged me tight again.

"Dez, do you feel okay? You're really hot."

"A little." I admitted.

"Brian." Brian looked up to the voice. Edward stood behind me. Brian stood up to full height.

"Edward." They glared at each other.

"It's time." Brian built a low snarl in his throat.

"It's up to him, Edward."

"If he's going to transition, I need him with a transitioner. Not with you." Edward snapped.

"Dad?"

"What?" Both of them replied to me.

"This-" I started, looking toward Brian, and then my body went rigid again. I turned to Edward very slowly.

"...you...?"

"Good going." Brian said. Edward looked at him desperately and swallowed hard. He turned to me.

"Dez-"

"Are you?"

Edward avoided my eyes.

"Yes." He mumbled. I turned to Brian.

"Is he?" Brian nodded.

"Dez, look. I didn't want you to find out this way."

I punched Edward in the first place I could reach.

Brian laughed as Edward held his groin and bent over, looking ready to vomit.

"Don't talk to me again." I told him, took Brian's hand, and walked towards his car.

"Dez!"

Brian turned, but I tightened my grip on his hand, turned, and stuck my middle finger up at Edward.

Brian laughed and put me in the car.

Edward was at the window.

"Brian, you have to listen to me."

"You heard him, Edward. Don't talk to him."

"I'm not talking to him." Edward said, frustrated. "I'm telling you. He's going to transition. I need him back with Jacob." Brian paused.

"Dad." I said to Brian. He looked at me.

"Not now, Edward." Edward let out a frustrated growl.

"He's going to get hurt. He'll hurt you. He needs to be with us now, Brian. It's time." Brian paused again.

Then he got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"Not today, Edward."

Edward took his hands off the car just in time as Brian jolted forward, flying back towards the hotel.

"Dez?"

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked. Brian looked at me through the mirror.

"Do not ever leave the hotel without somebody again, and especially do not go anywhere near Edward or anyone in Edward's family. Okay?" I looked out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me he was my father, Brian?" I asked him. Brian's gaze wavered.

"Something's are better unknown, Dez. Would you have talked to Edward that first night if you'd known he was your father?"

"No." I answered.

"Would you have gone to the baseball game with him?" I looked at Brian.

"No."

"Would you have let him in the garage?"

"Definitely not." I shook my head.

"Exactly. When Edward's father and I made the deal with you, years ago, Edward asked me, that when the time came, to give him a chance to redeem himself as a father in your eyes."

"You didn't give him a chance." I pointed out.

"I let him near you. That was his chance." Brian looked at me again.

"I have extreme anxiety about losing you, Dezmond. You're my son. I can't just hand you over." I smiled, and nodded.

"Cheap."

I looked at Brian. The word didn't come from his mouth. I hadn't said it either. I looked around for who had spoken, but no one was there.

Brian parked at the hotel.

He unbuckled me and set me on my feet. I ran to the doors with him.

"Dez!" Uncle Owen threw his arms around me. "Where have you been? I told you to go upstairs."

"I did." I told him. "To the floor above us." Owen shook his head.

"This one, I'm telling you, Brian." Brian smiled.

"You could say that again." He steered me to the elevator.

"Coming, Owen?"

"I'll catch up to ya." He said as the doors closed.

We walked into our hotel room. Uncle Dom, Aunt Letty and Brian were staying with us.

"Dez," Mia said as she hugged me. "Where have you been, baby?" I looked at her apologetically.

"I went for a walk."

Owen came in the room.

"It's my fault, Mia. I should have made sure he was up here." Mia smiled at him.

"It's okay, Owen. He's back."

"Mia, I'm hoping that you can understand the kind of danger Dezmond is in at this moment, as well as all of you here." We all turned to Edward, standing right outside the doorway.

Three other men stood behind him, those who I recognized as Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob, and Jasper. Through them, I could see Esme, Bella, and Alice. I assumed Rose, the blonde, was with Renesmee.

"Edward, Carlisle." Mia greeted. "Can we help you?"

"I'm afraid," Carlisle answered, stepping into the room.

"Dezmond is now in the pre-transition point of a wolf. Anything could set him into phasing." Everyone froze.

"I'm sorry Mia," He looked toward Brian. "Brian. But I'm afraid my family will provide Dez with an environment that is safe for him."

Dom and Owen moved toward me.

"Carlisle-" Brian started.

"When we asked you to protect Dez, the circumstance we agreed on was, that when the time came, you'd allow Edward to try to get Dez to reaccept him as his father." Bella said. "This is our time to do that."

"Edward had his chance." Brian snarled. "I didn't tell Dez that Edward was his father. I could've told him in the beginning. But no, your husband blew it. He blew his chance, twice."

Bella glanced up at Edward.

"Brian, this isn't about who Dezmond's father is. He's not safe to himself, and not safe to all of you."

"Don't you think that this-" Brian gestured towards all of them. "Isn't safe?"

"It's the least traumatic." Carlisle answered. "We figured the shock would put him off for a little."

"Hang on." I said.

"There it is." Emmett said. I slipped out of Dom's guard in front of me and pointed to Edward.

"If you're my real dad, would that make Bella..." I pointed at her. She smiled at me and nodded. I sniffled, fighting back the strange emotions coming onto me. "That makes Renesmee my real sister." They both nodded. I switched to Carlisle. "You'd be my grandfather." He smiled proudly at me.

I covered my mouth with my hand. Tears pricked my eyes.

This was my entire family. The family I had been born into all stood right in front of me.

And they wanted me. They wanted to protect me.

But Brian's family had been there when they weren't. They'd been there my entire young life.

"It's okay, Dez." Bella told me. "It's okay." I wiped my face.

"Dez?" Brian asked. "Talk to us. What do you want to do?" I stared among them all. I looked into each persons eyes, looking for someone's who might match my own.

I replayed the conversation between Brian and Carlisle in my mind.

I was dangerous to Brian's family, my family. I looked at my siblings, Jack and Rachel, I looked at my young cousin, Brian. I didn't want to hurt them. But I didn't want to leave them either. I looked at Edward. He smiled faintly at me, and gave me a slight nod.

I broke.

The tears slipped out of my eyes. The lump in my throat was almost choking me.

But nobody moved.

I tried to gather myself. I wiped my eyes and face.

"I don't want to hurt anybody."

Mia waved me over. Tears were slipping from her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Thank you." I told her. "For everything."

I hugged little Brian, Jack, Rachel, and my uncles and aunt in the room.

Then I turned to Brian.

The broken look on Brian's face made my knees wobble.

He pressed his lips into a firm line and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tightly against his chest.

"Come visit us once in awhile, Bug-a-boo."

"What're you talking about?" I asked him. "I'll be back."

Brian smiled sadly.

I turned to Edward's family and shrugged.

"Bella, will you take him down to the car? I'm just going to gather some of his things." Bella waved me along. I walked toward her, reached the door frame and stopped.

But I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look at Brian again.

So I kept walking.


	14. Chapter 12

_Edward_

I walked into the room Dez had been staying in with Rachel, Jack and little Brian.

"Dez is a good kid." Brian said. "I really hate to say it to you, but you and Bella made a really nice...child."

I smiled at his confusion.

"Thank you, Brian."

"Just...take care of him, alright? He has an awful lot of nightmares, and he'll act like they're no big deal, but they are. I have him in a booster seat still, in my car. And he needs music to fall asleep,"

"Brian." I stopped him with a smile.

"Vampires don't sleep." I explained.

"I know, Edward. But humans and werewolves do. Also, don't worry about him or your car if he starts messing with those. I am not kidding when I say that he's been around cars since he could walk."

"Brian." I stopped him again. "He's my son. I would like to get to know him myself." Brian smiled sadly.

"You're going to love him." Brian told me.

I finished gathering Dez's last model car, a white Lamborghini.

"I already do."

 _Dezmond_

There was a booster seat in Edward's car.

I turned away immediately.

"Dez?" Bella asked, confused.

"Nope." I said. "Edward didn't make me sit in that last time."

"It's safer." I glared at the seat.

"Come on Dez." Bella said. I sighed and climbed in.

Renesmee sat in the seat on the other side. She placed her hand on her chest when she saw me.

"My name is Renesmee."

"My name is Dezmond." I extended my hand to her, like Brian had taught me.

Renesmee stared at my hand.

After awhile, I pulled my hand back. I glanced at Bella, who was watching me curiously.

"Who taught you those kind of manners, Dezmond?" Rose said from Bella's side.

"Brian." I answered. "He wanted me to be well-behaved." They shared a look.

"Got everything." Edward said, exiting the building and instantly moving into the shadows.

"Did you get my cars?" I asked. Edward smiled at me.

"All of them. I especially like this one." He held up my model Lamborghini. I smiled and reached for it. Edward placed it in my hand.

"The first model car Brian bought me was his car. A 2011 white Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes and matte black rims. Custom paint job. Double pump engine. And then he bought me this. A white Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4. I have a bunch. There should be a 2015 Red Ford Mustang GT in there. And a space grey Chrysler ME Four Twelve. The rest of them are at Brian's house."

Edward looked at me impressively.

"You know your cars." I smiled.

"Cars are very important to me."

Bella rolled her eyes and got in the front seat. Rose copied her eye roll and walked away. Edward leaned against the door.

"So, what, you can name the make and model of every car from just a look?"

"No." I disagreed. "Most cars, yes. Everyday cars like this are easy. Silver Volvo S60R, right?" Edward smiled at me with his lips slightly parted in awe. One of his eyebrows was arced. I smiled back, knowing I was right.

"How?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"I just know."

"Boys, we don't have all day to talk about cars. Get in." Bella said and Renesmee laughed. Edward and I smiled sheepishly. He closed my door and got in his seat. I buckled myself.

"So, Dez." Bella started as Edward took off, away from the building. I watched it disappear in the distance before turning around to her.

"Yeah?"

"How has it been, living with Brian?"

"Well, when I was younger, he used to go on a lot of adventures that Mia and I were never allowed to go on." Edward and Bella frowned. "But after I turned four, and Jack was born, and Mia was pregnant with Rachel, he stopped. One time, Jack and I stayed with Aunt Elena for a little cause Mia when looking for Brian, and that's how we met Uncle Owen. He was the bad guy at the time, but he's better now." Edward and Bella exchanged looks.

"Has Owen ever tried to hurt you?" Edward asked.

"No," I answered. "Hobbes doesn't like me though."

"Nobody ever tried to hurt you?" Edward asked again. I was growing irritated of his questions. Every single one he asked seemed to be trying to pin something on my dad, and Brian had always been way more than I deserved.

"Not until you threw a baseball at me. That was the first time."

The satisfying flash of agony crossed Edward's face. Bella looked at him questioningly.

"Before the baseball game." He muttered. "I wanted to see if we could actually let him play with us. I wasn't going to let it hit him." She frowned, but nodded.

"Dad hasn't hurt anybody." Renesmee said, frowning at me. "He wasn't trying to hurt you."

I glared at her. I was missing Rachel more and more by the second.

"Brian never did nothing to hurt me and you should stop thinking he did." I told them all. I turned out the window.

"We weren't trying to suggest that, Dez." Edward told me. I ignored him. Silence filled the car.

I took a glance at him. Frustration was prominent in his eyes. My eyes wandered to the speedometer, and then back out the window.

"Is that as far as you can push this car?" The frustration dispersed from Edward's eyes. Amusement took over.

"Would you prefer I went faster?"

"I've seen cars go faster. 100 miles an hour is not incredibly impressive to me." Edward smiled and pushed the pedal farther. I glanced at him in the mirror, and forced the only smile I could manage. Then I turned toward the window again.


	15. Chapter 13

_Edward_

I walked into the room Dez had been staying in with Rachel, Jack and little Brian.

"Dez is a good kid." Brian said. "I really hate to say it to you, but you and Bella made a really nice...child."

I smiled at his confusion.

"Thank you, Brian."

"Just...take care of him, alright? He has an awful lot of nightmares, and he'll act like they're no big deal, but they are. I have him in a booster seat still, in my car. And he needs music to fall asleep,"

"Brian." I stopped him with a smile.

"Vampires don't sleep." I explained.

"I know, Edward. But humans and werewolves do. Also, don't worry about him or your car if he starts messing with those. I am not kidding when I say that he's been around cars since he could walk."

"Brian." I stopped him again. "He's my son. I would like to get to know him myself." Brian smiled sadly.

"You're going to love him." Brian told me.

I finished gathering Dez's last model car, a white Lamborghini.

"I already do."


	16. Chapter 14

_Dezmond_

There was a booster seat in Edward's car.

I turned away immediately.

"Dez?" Bella asked, confused.

"Nope." I said. "Edward didn't make me sit in that last time."

"It's safer." I glared at the seat.

"Come on Dez." Bella said. I sighed and climbed in.

Renesmee sat in the seat on the other side. She placed her hand on her chest when she saw me.

"My name is Renesmee."

"My name is Dezmond." I extended my hand to her, like Brian had taught me.

Renesmee stared at my hand.

After awhile, I pulled my hand back. I glanced at Bella, who was watching me curiously.

"Who taught you those kind of manners, Dezmond?" Rose said from Bella's side.

"Brian." I answered. "He wanted me to be well-behaved." They shared a look.

"Got everything." Edward said, exiting the building and instantly moving into the shadows.

"Did you get my cars?" I asked. Edward smiled at me.

"All of them. I especially like this one." He held up my model Lamborghini. I smiled and reached for it. Edward placed it in my hand.

"The first model car Brian bought me was his car. A 2011 white Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes and matte black rims. Custom paint job. Double pump engine. And then he bought me this. A white Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4. I have a bunch. There should be a 2015 Red Ford Mustang GT in there. And a space grey Chrysler ME Four Twelve. The rest of them are at Brian's house."

Edward looked at me impressively.

"You know your cars." I smiled.

"Cars are very important to me."

Bella rolled her eyes and got in the front seat. Rose copied her eye roll and walked away. Edward leaned against the door.

"So, what, you can name the make and model of every car from just a look?"

"No." I disagreed. "Most cars, yes. Everyday cars like this are easy. Silver Volvo S60R, right?" Edward smiled at me with his lips slightly parted in awe. One of his eyebrows was arced. I smiled back, knowing I was right.

"How?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"I just know."

"Boys, we don't have all day to talk about cars. Get in." Bella said and Renesmee laughed. Edward and I smiled sheepishly. He closed my door and got in his seat. I buckled myself.

"So, Dez." Bella started as Edward took off, away from the building. I watched it disappear in the distance before turning around to her.

"Yeah?"

"How has it been, living with Brian?"

"Well, when I was younger, he used to go on a lot of adventures that Mia and I were never allowed to go on." Edward and Bella frowned. "But after I turned four, and Jack was born, and Mia was pregnant with Rachel, he stopped. One time, Jack and I stayed with Aunt Elena for a little cause Mia when looking for Brian, and that's how we met Uncle Owen. He was the bad guy at the time, but he's better now." Edward and Bella exchanged looks.

"Has Owen ever tried to hurt you?" Edward asked.

"No," I answered. "Hobbes doesn't like me though."

"Nobody ever tried to hurt you?" Edward asked again. I was growing irritated of his questions. Every single one he asked seemed to be trying to pin something on my dad, and Brian had always been way more than I deserved.

"Not until you threw a baseball at me. That was the first time."

The satisfying flash of agony crossed Edward's face. Bella looked at him questioningly.

"Before the baseball game." He muttered. "I wanted to see if we could actually let him play with us. I wasn't going to let it hit him." She frowned, but nodded.

"Dad hasn't hurt anybody." Renesmee said, frowning at me. "He wasn't trying to hurt you."

I glared at her. I was missing Rachel more and more by the second.

"Brian never did nothing to hurt me and you should stop thinking he did." I told them all. I turned out the window.

"We weren't trying to suggest that, Dez." Edward told me. I ignored him. Silence filled the car.

I took a glance at him. Frustration was prominent in his eyes. My eyes wandered to the speedometer, and then back out the window.

"Is that as far as you can push this car?" The frustration dispersed from Edward's eyes. Amusement took over.

"Would you prefer I went faster?"

"I've seen cars go faster. 100 miles an hour is not incredibly impressive to me." Edward smiled and pushed the pedal farther. I glanced at him in the mirror, and forced the only smile I could manage. Then I turned toward the window again.


	17. Chapter 15

The Cullen family sat around on logs in front of the fire. The sun hadn't gone down yet, although it was close to touching the horizon.

They sat in pairs; Edward with Bella, Alice with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie, Carlisle with Esme, and Jacob with Renesmee. I sat on the last log, with a boy named Seth on the opposite side.

"You're very quiet, Dez," Esme said from the log to my right. "Don't you have any questions?" I shrugged.

"How old are you?" I looked up at Edward.

"Seventeen." He answered.

"Tell him the truth, Edward. Don't confuse him." Carlisle said.

"I am about one hundred and twenty years old, Dezmond."

I nearly choked.

"How?" He glanced around his family for help. Rosalie said it bluntly.

"We're vampires, child." I stared at her.

"Alright." They stared at me in shock.

"You believe us?"

"No." I said as bluntly as Rosalie did.

"Jacob." Carlisle said. Jacob nodded, and stood, moving away from Renesmee. I watched him. He took off his shirt, and then his shorts, and then, with the sound of his boxers ripping, a giant wolf stood in place of him.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

I jumped back, crawling desperately away from the wolf. He advanced on me, and laid his giant head on my feet.

My breathing rate increased, and I started to hyperventilate.

"Dez, calm down. It's just Jacob. He's not going to hurt you." Edward said to me.

I stared into the wolf's eyes. The strangely human looking eyes.

He nodded his furry head up and down, confirming that it was just Jacob.

I reached out to pet his head, and he turned, pushing it closer to me so that I could reach.

His russet colored fur was soft, and a little long.

"This is really him? This is Jacob?"

"Jacob is a shapeshifter." Bella confirmed. "He can phase into a wolf, and back to human."

"We are vampires." Edward told me. "We have incredible speed, and strength. Some of us have gifts as well, like I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Bella can shield herself from all gifts, and Renesmee can portray all her feelings and words through a touch. Carlisle has great willpower."

"I have encouraged my family to maintain a human-free diet." Carlisle said. "We drink the blood of animals, no humans. We are a tame group of vampires."

"So...how..?" I gestured toward Renesmee.

"I had Renesmee when I was human." Bella said. "Then I transitioned to a vampire."

"So how am I...?" I continued. They shared a look.

"We aren't sure. Carlisle believes part of my gift was the ability to keep some of my human attributes." I nodded, but the big words didn't make sense to me.

Jacob stood up and wandered towards the woods where he wasn't visible.

I placed my hands down to get up, and a sharp stab of pain shot up my right arm.

My hand slid across the sharp mountain rock.

Carlisle's eyes widened instantly.

Sharp intakes of breath went around the group, and I picked up my hand.

Blood was covering my palm, from a gash across the base of my hand.

Carlisle and Esme had me pushed in between them. Everyone was on their feet.

Bella and Edward's eyes were black. Jasper had his teeth barred at me. Rosalie stood shaking, Emmett holding her back. Alice looked at me, calculating every possible move, but seeming to be more resistant.

Suddenly, Jacob was at my side, completing the protection triangle around me.

"Go." Carlisle said, using his fatherly voice. "Out of here, all of you. Now."

Edward was the first to leave, but I couldn't seem to stop looking at his hungry black eyes, boring into my toxic green ones.


	18. Chapter 16

"Why do you hang around with a family of vampires?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob and I were taking a walk around the mountain that we were camping in for the night. Renesmee was sleeping, and the rest of the family was out hunting, leaving Renesmee and me with Jacob and the other boy, Seth.

Jacob smiled at my question.

"It's complicated, kid." I glanced at him.

"I think I can follow you." He laughed.

"I was madly in love with Bella, your mother, in my younger years. Before you were born. Before Renesmee was born. But your dad, Edward, caught her eye first." I nodded to show him I understood.

"I didn't care that Edward had her attention, I tried to win it back from him. And, unintentionally, I kind of made your mom choose between me and Edward." He sighed.

"Of course she chose Edward, but nevertheless, I loved her. So I wouldn't leave her alone. I even tried kissing her once." I smiled. And so did he.

"But, when she got pregnant with Renesmee, all of us were certain she would die. So I stayed around as much as possible. I got used to them. And they got used to me.

And then I imprinted on their daughter."

"What does imprint mean?" I asked him.

"It's like, your soulmate. Suddenly, you look at them, and they are what's tying you to this earth. You'd do anything for them, even just be their friend if that's what it took. You protect them at all costs. It's a wolf thing."

"You imprinted on Renesmee?" Jacob nodded.

"And they couldn't get rid of me after that point. So they just pulled me into the family, along with my pack, Seth and Leah."

"So you're here for Renesmee. Not anybody else."

"No." Jacob said. "Indirectly, yes. But no. I'm here because of Renesmee. After all these years, these guys are my family too. Including you." I nodded.

"This is different," I told him. "Being around you. You're so easy to talk to versus all of them."

"They're old, Dezmond. Except for Bella. They don't always remember what time period they're in."

"Not that. I can understand what they're saying, sometimes. But I mean, what happened earlier."

"What did happen earlier? Did you understand it, Dez?" I thought about it.

"I guess not."

"Remember Carlisle saying that he encouraged his family to remain human-free?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, they do. However, the scent of your blood is almost impossible to resist. Had Carlisle and Esme not been able to resist the urge, they would have fought each other to suck the blood out of your body."

I shivered.

"And you? You don't have this urge?"

"I'm not a vampire, kid. You all smell the same to me. It's revolting." I nodded.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked me.

"I miss Brian. My family." Jacob sighed.

"Why does Edward hate him so much?"

"Because Brian has everything that Edward wants when it comes to you."

"Edward wants me?"

"Always has, Dez. I've never seen him so miserable as when he was outvoted."

"Outvoted?"

"They took a vote, based on whether you'd be safer with Brian or your family. Edward wanted you with us. Everyone else thought you'd be safer with Brian. Humans."

"What about you?" I asked. He hung his head.

"Edward almost killed me. He left for days, weeks on weeks. Esme didn't think he'd be coming back. Carlisle wouldn't let me hunt him down. Seth and Leah held me to my responsibilities as an Alpha." He shook his head.

"Edward never got the chance to properly say goodbye. We gave you to Brian at 2 weeks. He was gone during the time.

Edward came back about a month later. He had Brian promise, that when the time came, Brian would let Edward have his chance to redeem his position as your father. Edward is at war with himself though. He wants to be your father, your protector. Somebody you can count on. But he doesn't believe that he deserves you, after giving up on you so easily. Not to mention the undeniable thirst he has for your blood."

"I like Edward." I admitted to Jacob. "I want to like him."

"Then why don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, I'm just seven." I tried to explain to him. "I don't know the words, or how to say them, that you guys know. But," I stopped, trying to put my feelings into words. "With Brian, everyone is family. I actually have too many uncles to count. They're all brothers. They all grew with each other." I kicked a rock. It went a lot farther than I intended.

"I'm not an adopted family member of Brian's family. I'm Brian's son. That's all they know me as. I was never a Cullen to them."

"They accepted you." Jacob summed up my description. I snapped.

"That's the word. Thank you." Jacob laughed.

"No problem kid."

"Where was I? Oh. But, with Edward, there was this beginning period of time where he seemed afraid to get close to me, but even more afraid to leave. I guess I understand why, now." Realization dawned on Jacob's face. "I wasn't really sure if he wanted to be there, or he was just there cause he had to be."

"You didn't think he wanted you."

"Bingo. Thank you for trying to understand."

"No, I get it. You should feel that way. It makes perfect sense." I nodded.

"Not to mention they all just tried to eat me." Jacob laughed again.

"Well. We should head back. They'll be getting back soon." He turned. And then he glanced at me again.

"You okay?"

"They hunt animals?"

Jacob nodded. I looked into the woods.

"I kind of wonder what it's like." I admitted.

"Do you want to try?" Jacob asked.

"Gross. No."

"You sure you're not tired?"

"Yes." Jacob shrugged. And then we started hiking back the way we'd came.


	19. Chapter 17

This time around the fire, I sat next to Jacob. Carlisle was there with Esme when we got back. They smiled at us.

I barely saw Edward before he disappeared, and somebody tackled me.

Edward tackled me, but before I hit the ground, he turned, curling me up in his chest and creating an iron cage around me with his arms. In a split second, he was sitting next to Bella, his iron cage arms still around me, adjusting me to a more comfortable seated position.

I laughed involuntarily.

Edward turned me so that I could see him smiling back at me. I wobbled a little, dizzy, and his arms tightened again.

"You eyes are gold again." I noticed.

Edward's arms dropped immediately. I almost fell over the back of his lap, before he regained himself and caged me once again.

"Dez, about that." Edward started.

"It's okay." I told him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"No." He shook his head. "No it's not."

"Edward," Jacob started. Edward looked up at him. "Yes it is."

"Jacob," Edward gestured to me with one of his hands. "I almost ended his existence."

"You didn't." Carlisle answered.

"I could've." Edward insisted.

"Edward," I tried to protest, to find a way away from his apology.

"The point, Dezmond, is that I am incredibly sorry. And my negotiation-"

"Edward." Carlisle and Jacob both said warningly. Edward's eyes stayed locked on my own.

"If you don't feel safe here with us-"

"Edward stop." Esme interrupted. I held my hand up to her. I stared at Edward with a new sense of understanding.

"Brian is safe without me."

"How did you-" Edward asked, confused.

"It's like I can hear the words you're not saying. The thoughts you're thinking." Edward looked at Bella, and then to Carlisle.

Emmett and Rosalie came through the trees. I smiled at Emmett.

"Heya, Squirt." He smiled back. "Close call there, huh?" Edward glared at him.

"I'm only kidding. It's not like we didn't all just try to kill him."

I was pretty sure that if it weren't for me sitting on Edward's lap, Emmett and him would be rolling around in a brawl right now.

I was confident Emmett would've won, but I'd never admit that to Edward.

"You blocked me." Edward said. Confusion clouded his eyes.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I could hear you, and then you shut me out. Dez, what were you just thinking?"

"That you and Emmett were going to fight."

"What after that?"

"Not telling."

Edward smiled.

"He can block the thoughts, subconsciously, that he doesn't want anyone to know. But he can read the thoughts of others, just like I can." Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows.

"I wonder...Dez?" Carlisle looked towards me. "Can you control Edward's emotions?" I snorted.

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Cause that's impossible." Carlisle nodded.

"Wait till Jasper comes back. We'll try it then."


	20. Chapter 18

Jasper and Alice were the last to come back. They jumped down from the trees, landing right where they'd left from.

"Jasper." Carlisle said, already moving towards me.

I still sat in Edward's iron cage of arms around me. Bella kept her hand on my knee.

"No." Jasper said instantly. "Carlisle-"

"Try this." Carlisle wasn't taking no for an answer. Jasper growled and followed him to my side.

Carlisle gave him a look and turned to face me.

He had blonde hair, slicked back with a comb. His face was rounded, but his eyes were old, and professional. He extended his hand to me.

"May I?"

I placed my injured hand in his. Jasper placed his hand gently on my calf.

Carlisle pushed and poked at the wound, but nothing except relaxation flooded me. The pain wasn't there.

And then I realized the relaxation was coming from Jasper, and something changed.

It wasn't just relaxation flooding into me, I could feel his sense of control over my emotions. I could feel my emotions through him, and his own. I could feel Edward's emotions, and I could pick and pull at the strings of them. I could pull him all apart if I wanted to.

"Edward." I mumbled, staring into this different dimension I was experiencing. I pointed at the air.

"I can feel this. I can feel everything you feel. Everything everyone here is feeling." I broke into a smile.

"Whoa."

I sat completely still, afraid that if I moved, it would disappear.

Jasper took his hand off my leg, but I could still feel his emotions.

"Can you still feel it, Dez?" Edward asked me.

And I yanked at one of his strings.

That's how it felt. There was no visuals, but I could feel each emotion that a person had, and lessen or increase them by pulling at these imaginary strings.

Edward stood up abruptly, sending me off his lap and tumbling. Carlisle caught me before I hit the ground, and set me on my feet.

The feelings disappeared.

Edward looked forward, confused, and then down at me. He sat down, and began to say something before Carlisle interrupted him.

"It's amazing." Carlisle said. "He can use our gifts."

"How?" Bella asked. Carlisle looked at me.

"I'm thinking it's much like Edward's mind reading. When Edward gets accustomed to ones mind, he can hear it from farther and farther away. Dez can use people's gifts while he's touching them. But that, that there was a flicker of an extension. Eventually, I'm thinking that he'll be able to use people's gifts in a proximity, or possibly even naturally."

I stared at him blankly.

"Do you understand any of that Dez?"

"I'm a superhero?" I asked. Everybody laughed.

"Edward's superhero, maybe." Emmett mocked.

Edward laughed, and lunged at Emmett. I laughed as the two pushed each other around playfully. Bella rubbed my back gently.

I sat on the log with Bella, and could feel the tiredness I had denied rising back up.

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. I sat on the log with my head in my hands, listening to the stories go back and forth across the fire. Eventually, Edward came back over to our log, and lifted me back into his iron cage arms. But this time, he adjusted me so that I could fall asleep right against his chest, while still having me in his protective hold.

At some point, I remember Edward picking me up, and carrying me to the car without a sway in his step. But the minute he set me in the seat, I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 19

California went by in a blur of cities and sunlight. Washington was green. Trees and leaves.

You'd never hear me admit that I was a city boy. I had seen and worked too much to be a city boy.

But I was no country bumpkin. This was a totally different ecological view for me.

Before you even ask, yes, I had seen trees before. But the rain, and the humidity, and even the air was totally different from what I was used to.

After a while longer of trying to get my lungs to adjust, we finally pulled into a driveway.

I practically dove out of the car.

I almost laid on the grass, before I noticed the water collecting on the blades.

"What is this place?"

Edward laughed.

"That's called dew, Dez. It'll be gone later." I stood and wiped myself off.

"I don't like it." Edward laughed again.

"You're not used to this, are you, Dez?" Jacob asked me.

"I live in California." I reminded him.

"You never had dew there?"

"Not that I ever noticed." Jacob shared a look with Bella.

I looked up at the house.

"Whoa." I breathed. The Cullen house was huge, and much more open than I'd expected. The colors were light and stood out in the greens and browns of the trees.

"Come on, Dez. We'll give you the tour." Bella and Renesmee led me into the house. I looked back at Jacob, who gave me a thumbs up, and Edward, who smiled the same wary smile that made me think he didn't really want this. I frowned, and so did he, confusion crossing his eyes.

I followed Bella and Renesmee.


	22. Chapter 20

I sat in a chair in the living room, with my legs hanging over one armrest and my back against the other. The walls were light, glass covered the back wall, allowing me to watch the sun fall behind the trees.

Edward and Bella had left with Jacob to put Renesmee to bed. Jasper and Alice had gone with Emmett and Rosalie to get a break from my "scent". Carlisle was upstairs in his office, and Esme was in the library.

These were the times where I had never felt more alone. I didn't have my pup, Sam, to tell my secrets to. I didn't have Jack to work with, or Rachel to build things for. Brian wasn't here to comfort me, Mia wasn't here to rock me and rub my back till I fell asleep. I was sure that Brian and the family were probably on their way back from the Dominican Republic, having no need to stay there anymore. Unless they were going to finish out their week there.

I'm not sure how long I spent there. Long enough for the moon to be visible high in the sky.

And then I got tired. I was all thunk out.

I got up, and found the stairs. I crawled up them with my hands and feet, and took a right.

I went into the first door I saw. Didn't even bother to register whose room it might be or the colors or anything. I just wanted to sleep.

I didn't see a bed immediately, so I went for the couch in the room, curled into a ball, and passed out.


	23. Chapter 21

I could faintly hear the sound of a laugh. Then ice cold hands grabbed me and the couch disappeared from beneath me. I kept my eyes closed.

"What if I was trying to kidnap you?" I still hadn't placed the voice. I didn't answer, just inched away from the cold skin.

My captor switched me to one arm. They seemed to have no trouble holding me aloft.

Something warm and soft touched my back. I turned, trying to get the edge, realizing it was a blanket.

My captor swaddled the blanket around me and lifted me up again. This time, I didn't care if they were kidnapping me, I used their rock hard chest as a pillow.

"Edward figured that when you finally crashed you'd be out for awhile."

Their voice was getting farther and farther away from me. I had the feeling we were moving, but I couldn't feel it.

"What's wrong with him?" My brain woke again.

"Shh." My captor said. "He's sleeping."

"What are you doing to him?"

"Holding him. He was out on my couch."

I could feel the resistance of the second person.

"I'll take care of him, Edward. I promise."

Edward didn't answer.

My captor wrapped their arms around me a bit tighter, and I fell back asleep.

"You up, Squirt?"

"Mm." I grunted. I kept my eyes closed and wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

"Aren't you hungry?"

My stomach involuntarily demonstrated a sound similar to a whale call.

"Yeah. Come on. You're gonna eat."

"Mmph."

"Come on, Dez."

I tried to find my way out of the blanket.

My captor put their ice cold hands on me and pulled the blanket from under me. I shuddered against the cold air. The captor set me on my feet, and I rubbed my eyes gently, opening them.

Emmett leaned down and made sure I was okay. My 'captor'.

"You've been holding me this whole time?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"You're a very still sleeper." I smiled, thinking we were gonna have a good bond in the future. He put his hand on my back and we walked to the kitchen together.


End file.
